1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor, a drive unit and an actuating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Earlier, a motor including a rotor and a pair of stators has been known, in which the rotor has a pair of permanent magnets which are laminated with a disk shaped magnetic material therebetween, a plurality of magnetic poles of each permanent magnet magnetized in an axis direction have different polarities alternately in a circumferential direction, the pair of permanent magnets is arranged such that the magnetic poles facing each other in the axis direction have different polarities, and each of a pair of stators includes a stator core of a magnetic thin plate having an inner ring and an outer ring and a magnetic coil (for example, see JP-Tokukouhei-6-83561B).
However, in the motor of the above described JP-Tokukouhei-6-83561B, a magnetic material such as iron or the like exists between the permanent magnets and the magnetic coil, so that a starting torque becomes extremely large. Thus, when a solar battery is used as a power source, one having large working current inevitably has to be used.
The present invention is accomplished in view of the problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a motor with small starting torque, a drive unit incorporating the motor, and an actuating device incorporating the motor and the drive unit.